


The Scream Of Life

by AutobotHuntsman36969



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotHuntsman36969/pseuds/AutobotHuntsman36969
Summary: Twitter LOL RP Account: @SpxritSpeaker





	The Scream Of Life

Species: Magically Born Vastayan/Undead Hybrid

Background: 

On a Dark Day in the Ancient Times there was a Terrible Storm in the Shadow Isles, The First of it's kind which would go on to be known as the Harrowing in the Centuries to come. As it engulfed them the screams of the countless lost Souls grew unbearable to those inhabiting it untill they suddenly stopped and the storm subsided as they were all silenced and recycled anew. One of these was blown into a cloud of Spectral Mist produced by the storm and created Life, Unspeakably Rare on the Isles. As the Years turned to Decades and Decades turned to Centuries the mist became Sentient and took the Humanoid shape of the Phantoms, Ghouls, Revenants, Wraiths and Ghosts that Surrounded it. Slowly Inheriting the Feelings and Gaining their Experience of the Isles too over time. It eventually learnt to Mimic their shape and behaviour more and more accurately and not only think but think on it's own. Forming enough Thoughts and Opinions on the Island and it's Inhabitants from the stories they shared to it's weak and feeble form to conclude it didn't want anything to do with it anymore, though it wasn't until later in it's life that he discovered that was Impossible. It Decided it wanted to Escape and did so by Possessing a Human Hunter Foolish enough to Venture to the island and Manipulated him back to the Bilgewater Mainland where he came from.

After Leaving the Human it was a Stowaway in unharmed he wanders the land. Seeing the People of all the Kingdoms he'd only ever heard about in the flesh living their Daily Lives and becoming fascinated by them. Wondering what it must feel like to have weight and feel like they do and over time even desiring to be one as he came to deeply care for them despite knowing how easily Corruptible they are from those he'd met past their end in the past, But then the Rune Wars Broke out. It approached the only two that were trying to actively put an end to it all peacefully, A Man named Tyrus and his Servant Ryze. Both Able to show him feats of sorcery unlike anything it'd ever seen before. After they'd explained to it why the War was being fought it came to the conclusion that it was going to help the two as they seemed to be the only ones truely in the right. It accepted the Mission to try and Peacefully Gather the Kingdoms 10 War Leaders to convince them along with Tyrus and Ryze what they all should be really working towards and for it the two Pooled their Sorcery to give it the physical body it'd been longing for for so long, Flesh and Fear achieving Perfect Fusion. Though it was assured beforehand that the risks were high, With the Possibility of being set back Hundreds of Years or even Ceasing to Exist entirely. The New Man, Now calling himself Gian failed however. Despite Riding Out into the middle of the soon to be battlefield where the Armies were already rallying their Men with hot tears wetting his new furr for the very first time over the Countless Impending Deaths, Of the few that didn't outright Ignore his pleas due to both his new body and the Violent History Runeterra has had with Shadow Islanders they had long lost themselves to their Bloodlust. He then Disappeared along with a Stolen Stallion in Grief with the two forming an extremely close bond after many years in each others care. He still Roams today like he used too but having long abandoned his old task and setting himself to the new job of defending all who need it. Roaming the World and Loving the Life that was Gifted to him and Hoping Deep Down he'd eventually find someone out there to share it with and the real reason he was allowed to still keep it. Fighting Battles with those who'd seek Runeterras Destruction and with Himself as his Undead Side was Still there threatening to Consume him Completely. He can tame it and has since mastered Control over it but to this day it's his greatest fear that he'll loose himself to it. 

Personality: He is a very Kind and Caring But Lonely Person despite what you'd think and Extremely Loyal and Protective of what very few Freinds he manages to make. He doesn't like being reminded of his past at all, Having forgotten it over the years and abhorres any of it being mentioned or talking about it if he is with others outside those he trusts extremely deeply. He's a True Gentleman, being very considerate to those he meets even without knowing them yet. He's also very Ponderous and Thoughtful about everything and thinking before acting though rarely can be overconfident when he underestimates his opponent. 

He hates Violence and War with a passion but he isn't a Pacifist at all. Knowing the reality of the world is that no one Survives in the position he's in without it, Not afraid to fight for a cause he believes is right or even a Banterful Spar. Despite this he'll always do his best to settle things peacefully to a reasonable degree before resorting to violence. 

Powers and Abilities: His Animal Speed, Agility and Claws, Persuasion, Foresight, Immortality, Self Regeneration, Clever Combat Techniques, His Acquired and Honed Skill, Being Visibly Ageless (Appearing to be 35), Being able to Materialise Spectral Weapons and being able to use them fairly well And being Adaptable to both Combat and the World around him. 

Weaknesses: Only Basic Hand to Hand Combat, His Overconfidence, His Preferance not to fight, His Acute Sensitivity to Pain, His Short Fuse when people insist on Violence and his Trust Issues 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter LOL RP Account: @SpxritSpeaker


End file.
